


marshmallow bean

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [26]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, halloween decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: "I'd have to call you the cutest marshmallow bean in existence! Look at my honey bunches all excited for Halloween!" Seungcheol says in a high voice, his hands encompassing Jihoon's face before squishing his cheeks together."Stop that," Jihoon mumbles, slapping at Seungcheol's hands. "It's weird when you talk to me in your baby voice."





	marshmallow bean

**Author's Note:**

> a bunch of soft
> 
> [ _31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://ohmywjh.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 26 - halloween decorating

Jihoon balances precariously on the chair, the wooden mass creaking and groaning underneath him.

He's pretty sure it'll topple at any second really, even if it's leaned against the wall. Still, he can't quite manage to reach the top of the wall where his string of bats look pitifully sad without the rest of their buddies that Jihoon holds in his hand.

"What the fuck," Jihoon spits out when he goes on tiptoe and still can't reach.

The front door opens and before Jihoon can say anything, his boyfriend is walking into their apartment, greeting Jihoon cheerily with a call of, "Honey, I'm hoーJihoonie, what the fuck are you doing!"

Jihoon's chair topples then, taking him down with it and he blinks, startled by the turn of events as Seungcheol closes the front door and rushes to his side. Seungcheol's hands flutter about, not knowing what to do with themselves and Jihoon almost laughs at how ridiculous this all is. Seungcheol pauses in his frantic movements, peering into Jihoon's face as the younger man sits up and rubs himself off.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Seungcheol asks hesitantly, one hand held out for Jihoon to take.

Jihoon shakes his head and takes Seungcheol's hand. "I'm fine. No need for all the fuss."

Seungcheol rolls his eyes and sets Jihoon's hair right. "I'm going to guess that you were trying to hang up the rest of those, weren't you?"

Jihoon shrugs, picking his bats off the floor. "What if I was?"

"I'd have to call you the cutest marshmallow bean in existence! Look at my honey bunches all excited for Halloween!" Seungcheol says in a high voice, his hands encompassing Jihoon's face before squishing his cheeks together.

"Stop that," Jihoon mumbles, slapping at Seungcheol's hands. "It's weird when you talk to me in your baby voice."

"I don't have a baby voice!" Seungcheol pouts, immediately dropping his hands from Jihoon's face to tuck them underneath his armpits, the elder's arms now crossed over his chest. "And even if I did, it's not _my_ fault that they're so cute!"

Jihoon smiles, tucking a few stray strands of Seungcheol's hair behind his ears. Seungcheol's hair is longer than usual now, almost at the length that Jihoon used to keep his own when he went blonde some years ago. Somehow though, the long wave of Seungcheol's dark hair suits him nicely and Jihoon can't help but run his fingers through it. Seungcheol's pout dies on his lips as he nuzzles into Jihoon's hand, relishing in the feel of his boyfriend's nimble fingers carding through his locks.

"There, there, you big ole baby. Now help me, please?" Jihoon murmurs quietly, breaking into a fit of laughter when Seungcheol starts whining at him. "Come on, Cheollie. Be a big boy and help your tiny marshmallow bean out."

Seungcheol laughs and quickly ducks in, pecking Jihoon's lips before he takes the bats from Jihoon's hands and scoots the chair until it's pressed against the wall once more.

"I'm only helping 'cause you admitted you're tiny," Seungcheol teases over his shoulder, smirking at his boyfriend who's waiting patiently for him to start doing what he asked of him.

Jihoon smiles and shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he observes how Seungcheol hangs the rest of the bats with ease. Seungcheol steps down from the chair once he's done and turns to face Jihoon with a triumphant smile that falters when he catches sight of the large box of decorations Jihoon is struggling to hold up.

"Now that you've done that, mind helping with the rest?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](https://twitter.com/wingedseok)


End file.
